Sweeter than Sweets
by blackpapillon
Summary: "Aku tahu kau tak pernah makan manis, jadi aku tidak membuatkanmu. Tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke-kun?" ...Oh, begitu. Memangnya, siapa yang peduli? ... apa benar begitu?  /oneshot/ /for SSFD 2011/


_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

**Sweeter than Sweets**

_blackpapillon

* * *

_

"**NEE,** Sakura-chan. Benar ini untukku? Terima kasih banyak!" Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas tampak terharu, tangannya memegang sebuah kotak kecil berpita kuning.

Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang membalas senyuman Naruto dengan anggukan pasti. "Ya, ini balasan karena biarpun kau sering menyusahkan, kau juga sangat banyak membantuku. Ini balas budi, lho! Balas budi!" gadis itu memberi penekanan pada bagian 'balas budi', dan Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

_Tanpa sadar, tanpa sadar—kamu merasa lega, heh, Sasuke?_

"Yaa, tentu saja aku tahu itu! Tapi aku tak menyangka kau bisa memberi aku cokelat. Biasanya kan kau selalu memukulku atau memberiku hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan…"

Sakura mendelik. "Kalau begitu, kembalikan saja cokelatnya!"

"Hahahaha! Jangan marah dong, Sakura-chan. Aku senang sekali dapat ini—" Sasuke nyaris berjengit mendengar kata-kata itu—ingin sekali ia menonjok Naruto. Tapi ia buru-buru menyembunyikan kepalan tinjunya ke dalam saku. "Langsung kumakan hari ini, deh. Terima kasih, ya!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja! Tapi jangan lupa habiskan yang dari Hinata-chan sebelum memakan punyaku, ya?" ia mengedipkan matanya penuh arti, dan wajah Naruto langsung berubah merah padam.

"Eeeh, kau ngomong apa, Sakura-chan!"

_Hn. Dasar payah._

"Cokelat yang besar itu, kan?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Iya, hmmm… tapi kau tak perlu sampai bilang begitu, kan. Punya siapa yang dimakan lebih dulu, kan tetap saja buatan Hinata lebih berharga—"

Tawa Sakura terdengar lagi. Tampaknya suasana hatinya sedang baik sekali hari ini.

"Oh, ya," Sakura mengambil sebuah kotak kecil lagi dari tasnya—pandangan Sasuke kembali lekat ke sana, berhati-hati supaya gadis itu tidak sadar. Bungkusan itu kali ini berpita ungu. "Sai, tangkap! Ini untukmu!" ia berseru ke arah Sai, yang seperti biasa, melewatkan paginya dengan membuat sketsa. Sai menangkapnya tanpa menoleh.

_Oh, Sai diberi juga rupanya, _pikir Sasuke, dan susah payah berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya ke latihan pagi yang seharusnya berjalan lancar kali ini—kalau saja hari ini bukan hari Valentine dan membuat matanya lagi-lagi berlari ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Tunggu. Ia tak pernah peduli dengan hari Valentine—tidak seujung kuku pun.

Seharusnya sih begitu.

"Ini apa, Sakura-san?" mata sipit Sai melebar sedikit—_sedikiiiit, lho_—"…Kau ini 'kan bukan orang baik, jadi ini…"

"Pssssshhhh! Jangan buat _mood-_ku jadi jelek hari ini, Sai, Ya Tuhan!" Sakura menepuk bahu Sai sampai shinobi berkulit pucat itu terbatuk-batuk. "Ini cokelat! Buatanku. Hari ini 'kan Valentine, jadi itu cokelat tanda terima kasih!"

"Ooooh," Sai menganggukkan kepalanya, "hari saat para gadis terpengaruh promosi pertokoan yang menebar sugesti tentang cinta lewat cokelat." Lelaki itu kembali mengangguk takzim dan dan memperhatikan kotak itu, memutar-mutarnya dengan jari. "…apa ini aman?"

Sasuke bersumpah mendengar bunyi 'krek' , karena yang selanjutnya ia (dan Naruto) lihat adalah Sai yang terlempar ke udara.

.

.

"Huh! Berterima kasih sedikit, dong, paling tidak!"

Dan Sai, dari posisinya yang tersangkut di antara dahan dan ranting pepohonan, hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Ya, hari ini tanggal empat belas Februari—hari Valentine. Hari yang sangat jarang terjadi di Konoha, karena di hari ini, aroma manis memenuhi udara, para gadis-gadis kecil calon kunoichi berlarian di jalanan sambil membawa kotak atau bungkusan kecil yang berisi benda beraroma manis yang sama. Di ujung jalan, toko bunga Yamanaka terlihat sudah sibuk melayani pelanggan sejak pagi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang dipenuhi dengan cinta, rasa manis, dan kebahagiaan. Setidaknya begitu kata orang.

Jadi, mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus peduli pada hal yang seperti itu? Ya, ia tak pernah peduli, memang, meskipun saat ia membuka pintu pagi ini yang ia terima adalah segunung tumpukan hadiah (yang tak ia buka satu pun) dan hujan surat di kotak surat rumahnya (yang langsung ia lempar tanpa melihat pengirimnya). Dan satu lagi: ia sama sekali tak suka makanan manis. Makanan manis yang bisa ia toleransi hanyalah tomat dan kue buatan ibunya (itu pun kalau tomat bisa dibilang makanan manis. Sejak kapan?), dan mungkin beberapa jenis kue tradisional.

Tapi, mengapa saat ia tahu gadis itu membawa coklat, diam-diam ia jadi penasaran?

_Tapi sungguh, aku sama sekali tak suka makanan manis dan tak akan pernah mau makan itu._

_Hmmm, benarkah?_

.

_

* * *

_

"**KAKASHI-SENSEI**, Yamato-sensei, ini untuk kalian! Selamat hari Valentine!"

Kakashi dan Yamato agak terkejut, namun tangan mereka tetap sigap menangkap bungkusan berpita hijau itu dengan senang hati. "Hooo, wangi ini… cokelat!" Kakashi nyengir di balik topengnya, "tak kusangka kau masih punya semangat gadis remaja seperti ini, Sakura. Betul tidak, Yamato?" ia mengedikkan bahunya kea rah Yamato, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan setengah hati karena Yamato sudah mulai membuka pembungkusnya dan memakannya.

"Hm, ini enak, Sakura," Yamato tersenyum tulus, memegang cokelat yang sudah tergigit setengah. "Cokelatnya cukup berhasil, lho."

Wajah Sakura sedikit tersipu mendengarnya. "Aaa, terima kasih banyak, Yamato-sensei," gumamnya dengan sebuah senyuman (Alis Sasuke sudah miring empat puluh lima derajat kali ini.). Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Um, Sasuke-kun…"

Nah.

Kali ini giirannya, kan? Iya, kan?

_Hei, Sasuke. Ngaku saja kau ingin tersenyum lebar sekarang, _gumam sebuah suara dari dalam dirinya, _berani taruhan sekarang kau sedang setengah mati senang. Betul tidak, eh?_

Tidak. Jangan ngaco kau.

_Hmmm? Lalu mengapa tangan yang ada di sakumu itu mendadak berkeringat? Aku beritahu ya, itu sama sekali tidak _cool…

Hei brengsek, memangnya siapa kau, bersikap sok tahu?

_Aku? Aku ini __kau!_

…_.._

…_._

"Aku bingung karena kulihat kau tak pernah memakan atau menggunakan hadiah-hadiah dari penggemarmu, Sasuke-kun. Jadi, karena aku membuat cokelat, dan aku takut kau tidak akan memakannya, jadi aku tidak membuatkanmu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

….

….

….

Tidak, aku tidak suka makanan manis. Sama sekali. Bukankah itu bagus? Tak menambah beban kantong sampahku nanti sore.

_Oh._

_.

* * *

  
_

"**HEI**, teme! Kenapa kau lesu begitu, he? Kau sebegitu sedihnya tidak mendapatkan coklat dari Sakura-chan? Kalau begitu, mau kubagi punyaku?" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan tatapan prihatin, tangannya yang satu lagi menggoyang-goyangkan kotak cokelat.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya sadis. "Aku tidak lesu," desisnya, "dan aku tidak suka manis. Jadi bukankah keputusannya sudah tepat? Aku agak lemas karena belum sarapan. Jadi jangan ganggu jam makan siangku," ia menukas cepat, dan dalam sekejap langsung menyadari bahwa ungkapannya tadi malah menunjukkan kalau ia memikirkan hal itu. Dan Naruto tetaplah Naruto; si pirang itu ngotot tetap menempelnya.

Siang itu, kedai Ichiraku cukup lengang. Entahlah, mungkin selera semua orang berpindah dari ramen ke coklat untuk hari ini. Selain tim tujuh, yang ada hanyalah beberapa orang kakek-kakek yang makan diam-diam.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut—dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur Naruto tampaknya tidak menangkap ucapan panjang lebarnya sebagai sesuatu yang aneh (_atau mungkin hanya dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan? Tidak, seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, wahai sang pewaris Uchiha yang terhormat, sikapmu tadi lebih mirip perempuan yang sedang jual mahal.)_.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah. Tapii, cokelat ini enak sekali lho," ia membuka kotak nya dan memakannya, "oh ya, kau sudah tahu belum?"

Sasuke mendelik kesal. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah kali terakhir ia mengizinkan Naruto menyela jam makan siangnya—

(_dan jam galaumu karena tidak dapat cokelat, iya 'kan?_

Sok tahu.

_Aku paling tahu dirimu lebih daripada siapapun._

Diam dan tidur saja, brengsek.

_Hei, bagaimana mungkin? Aku ini kau.)_

"Apa? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu kalau kau bicaranya tak jelas begitu." Sasuke mendengus, menanggapi seadanya.

"Tadi sebelum kita ke sini, Sakura-chan agak terlambat, kan? Yah, itu karena tadi Lee menghampirinya dan memberinya buket mawar merah, lho! Bayangkan, sebuah buket! Berapa kira-kira Ino-chan menjualnya, ya?" Shinobi bermata biru itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di udara, berusaha menggambarkan berapa kira-kira besar buket itu. "Padahal ini belum juga itu lho, hari yang buat membalas coklat… em, _White Day, _ya? Iya, padahal belum _White Day, _tapi dia sudah semangat begitu. Lalu…"

_Kiiit!_

_Bunyi apa itu, he?_

_Jangan-jangan itu urat murka? Lihat, bahkan kau kalah dari si alis tebal yang sangat kau benci itu! Kalau soal wajah dan kepopuleran, kau mungkin memang bisa menang, tapi apa boleh buat, kemampuan sosialisasimu sama sekali nol._

Be.

Ri.

Sik.

_Hm, oke, oke._

"…Lalu, Sakura-chan membalasnya dengan coklatnya. Yah, lebih kecil dari yang ia berikan padaku sih, tapi tetap saja Lee sangat senang sampai-sampai tadi ia lari keliling Konoha saking bahagianya—"

_Kiit!_

"…Naruto."

"Ya? Oh ya, Sakura-chan juga bilang, meskipun Lee kadang (_sering, maksudmu, _Sasuke mengertakkan gigi diam-diam) berlebihan, tapi Lee selalu membantunya. Terutama saat kau kabur dari Konoha dulu dan aku pergi mencarimu, ingat tidak?"

"Naruto," dengan segala sisa kesabarannya, sumpit yang dipegangnya patah jadi dua dengan suara _trek _keras (empat, tepatnya, karena sumpit itu sepasang, bukan?) –"JANGAN GANGGU AKU MAKAN!"

"Aduuuh!" Naruto bersungut sambil berdiri dari kursinya, "tak usah pakai acara bentak-bentak juga, kan!"

...

….

_Kesal ya, kesal?_

Tidak.

_Hmmmm._

_.

* * *

  
_

**YAH,** begitulah. Satu hari yang damai pun berlalu di Konoha. Tim tujuh, yang hari ini pulang lebih cepat karena hanya mengerjakan misi yang ringan pun menyelesaikan evaluasi hariannya dan berpisah jalan di persimpangan yang biasa menjadi tempat mereka bertemu setiap pagi. Senja sudah membayang saat mereka bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Yo, Sakura. Terima kasih coklatnya, ya. Kuharap lain kali Shizune bisa membuat yang begini juga—kalau soal obat-obatan dia pintar, tapi _sense_ memasaknya benar-benar payah. Sampai besok, ya," gumam Kakashi, dan ia pun menghilang dalam asap dengan bunyi _puf _ kecil. Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

Sai sudah pulang lebih dahulu karena ada urusan lain di kantor Hokage. Yamato membereskan bawaannya, sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih atas hadiah kecil Sakura, mengusap pelan rambut gadis itu dan menghilang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu diperlakukan seperti itu. _Kiiiit._

_(—Yak, apa itu urat murkamu lagi, Sasuke? Jangan tatap Yamato dengan mata elang hendak menerkam mangsa begitu, dia juga rekan kerjamu!_

Apanya? Aku tidak kenal.

_Yah, salahmu sendiri kabur dari Konoha. Kakashi sakit, Sai datang, dan Yamato menggantikanmu menjaga Sakura—ups._

Tutup mulut.

_Oke, oke._)

"Daaah, Sakura-chan, Teme! Aku duluan, ya. Aku mau makan coklat super pemberian Hinata-chan di rumah. Sampai nanti!" Naruto mengatakan hal itu sambil berlari, tangannya melambai-lambai, dan dalam sekejap ia sudah menghilang.

_(Kiit, kiit—hm. Tinggal berdua. Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan, eh, Sasuke-kun? Bilang kau iri dan juga mau coklat, he? Hm, menarik…_

Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang, tutup mulut?)

"Sasuke-kun?"

Nyaris terlonjak, _nyaris—_untungnya tidak. "Hn?" Sasuke menjawab sekenanya, meskipun kenyataannya berbagai macam emosi sedang campur aduk jumpalitan dan berkelahi satu sama lain—oke, itu berlebihan, tapi hampir mendekati.

"Apa kau masih ada urusan di sekitar sini? Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya…"

_Tunggu, tunggu. Tidak seperti ini. Tidak—_

Sasuke tidak tahu yang mana yang membisikkan hal itu, entah dari dalam dirinya sendiri atau suara-suara setan jahil yang sedari tadi terus mengganggunya—tanpa sadar tangannya terulur dan meraih lengan Sakura, menahan gadis itu pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sasuke bahkan takjub pada dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal itu. Sakura, raut terkejut Nampak jelas di wajahnya, namun ia memilih diam, menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku," Sasuke menelan ludah, mencoba mengeluarkan suara yang mendadak terasa sulit keluar—hei, ia bisa menghujani lawan dengan kata-kata pedas dan jurus mematikan sekaligus, tapi untuk yang ini, sepertinya tidak bisa. "…aku antar kau pulang."

Mata Sakura melebar.

.

* * *

**WAKTU **berjalan cepat, sepertinya—karena tiba-tiba saja siang sudah berganti menjadi malam, bulan menggantung di bawah langit dan mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sudah sampai," kata Sakura pelan. Sedari tadi mereka sama sekali tak bertukar cakap—ekspresi heran gadis itu tampak masih jelas terlukis di wajahnya atas kejadian yang jarang terjadi ini. Namun, tak urung gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Aa, tidak. Aku juga sekalian pulang."

Belasan tahun mereka saling mengenal, dan sudah belasan tahun pula Sakura tahu bahwa rumah Sasuke berlawanan arah dari rumahnya. Namun Sakura tahu ia tak usah mempermasalahkan soal itu karena memang itulah Sasuke yang ia kenal.

"Um, Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kepalan tangan Sasuke terasa mengeras. "Hn?"

"Aku… aku minta maaf karena tidak memberikan apa-apa untukmu hari ini. Tapi, yah, kau tahu alasannya, kan… ah, tapi meski aku sudah bilang tadi pagi, rasanya aku jadi tidak enak."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aa, tidak—tidak apa."

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menatap lelaki berambut hitam itu lurus-lurus, "kau tahu 'kan, tidak memberimu apa-apa bukan berarti aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai orang yang—AH! Maksudku, kau tahu maksudku kan, bukan yang seperti itu—ah, maksudku…" pipi gadis itu perlahan merona merah seperti bajunya, dan Sasuke menyeringai melihat hal itu—sekilas membawa mereka kembali ke masa lampau, saat mereka semua masih anak-anak kecil yang belum tahu seperti apa dunia.

_Ah, bahkan meski usia kita sudah menjelang dua puluh, Sakura—kau masih punya wajah itu._

(dan ia berpikir sejak kapan ia bisa mengingat siluet wajah Sakura dengan sempurna bahkan dalam beberapa tahun saat ia pergi dari Konoha).

"Ehm," Sakura berdehem keras, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya. "Aku selalu menyayangi teman-teman, keluarga, dan sahabatku, Sasuke-kun. Dan meskipun kau sempat pergi dulu itu…" Sasuke dapat melihat serpihan sendu dalam bola mata hijau Sakura, dan diam-diam Sasuke menelan ludah.

—_bercampur rasa bersalah._

Sakura tak melepaskan tatapannya, ekspresinya serius. Perlahan jemarinya terulur, menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat—yang tak ditepis sama sekali oleh Sasuke. "Aku selalu peduli padamu, Sasuke-kun. Karena itu aku sangat senang dan berterima kasih karena kau mau kembali ke Konoha."

Sasuke hendak menanggapi, namun melihat ekspresi Sakura, membuatnya membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…jadi… aku selalu peduli padamu, begitu!" Sakura tiba-tiba meninggikan volume suaranya, "lagipula! Aku tahu kau selalu membiarkan makanan hadiah dari penggemarmu itu teronggok begitu saja di dapur. Jadi, mana mau aku rugi?" Sakura berujar dengan ekspresi lucu.

"Aa." Sasuke setengah mati menahan reaksinya, namun tak urung segaris senyum tipis muncul di siluet wajahnya yang kaku. "Aku mengerti."

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. "Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Jadi… terima kasih, sekali lagi, hm?" ia tersenyum manis, bersiap berbalik dan memasuki rumahnya, "hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke-kun."

"…tapi kau tidak memberiku apa-apa hari ini." Sasuke menahan gadis itu, membuat Sakura berhenti.

"Apa?" wajah Sakura berubah bingung, sama sekali tak mengerti. "Tapi, kau bilang 'kan kau tak suka manis—"

"Aku suka," gumam Sasuke pelan, "untuk beberapa hal."

"Seperti ap—"

….

….

Bibirnya menangkap bibir Sakura, dan Sasuke tahu lanjutan pertanyaan itu tak perlu dijawab lagi.

_(jadi, bagaimana?)_

Bagaimana apanya?

_(bukannya kau tak suka manis?)_

Oh, tutup mulut dan jangan berisik.

_(oke, oke… tapi kapan kalian akan berhenti? Karena sepertinya Ayah gadis itu baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya.)_

_._

_.

* * *

_

**AN **Selamat datang kembali di dunia fluff saya yang penuh dengan gombal fluffy fluffy dan segala hal yang absurd karena cerita ini bisa dibilang plotless dan sudut pandangnya kurang konsisten. Tapi, di luar hal-hal teknis, saya suka sama cerita ini karena mereka bahagia (apeu banget yah). Settingnya? Canon. Tapi, timeline? Jangan tanya. Anggap aja ini Naruto versi baru, ohoho. Happy SasuSaku fanday! visit winterblossom dot co dot nr dan follow wblossom_info juga ya :) /plak

Saya menerima segala macam kritik dan saran, dan kalau untuk masalah 'kapan-apdet', it's slow and steady, lol. Saya selalu memikirkan reader yang udah capek-capek baca dan review, tapi ngga dapet balasannya (maksudnya apdetan), dan kadang itu malah bikin saya stress. Jadi, untuk saat ini, saya ingin menghindari stress supaya bisa kembali menulis dengan baik.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
